powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 48: The Trap and Eternal Life
is the forty-eighth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It features the final appearance of Lady Gozen and the culmination of the battle for the Raging Arrow and the Grieving Bow. Synopsis After discovering the means to gain the power, Sandaaru sets a multi-stage trap to force the ninja of Earth into a position where Lady Gozen may have no choice but to give up her ultimate power... Plot Tao Zanto makes his usual threatening speech to the Jakanja about their failure to get the medal. Sandaru vows to get the medal. Wendinu's isn't very happy about this. Sandaru and Tao Zanto are left alone and he gives Sandaru the ArrowMedal. Gozen talks of the danger the Jakanja could do. They all discuss the situation. Gozen pats Yousuke's shoulder. The gang are sure they will have a victory. Oboro goes to work on her computer. Yousuke brings up something that gets Shurikenger mad. When Gozen speaks, he bows again. Gozen moves toward the door. Yousuke brings hope. The gang swear they will save the day. "That's right!," Shurikenger sounds in relief and shakes Oboro's hands. While everyone cheers, Gozen looks weary. Gozen says something that breaks the mood. She opens the door and goes through and closes it. Meanwhile, Saaandaru calls for Madogi and gives her five feathers.The six feather leap into the air and glow bright lights becoming clones of the six. They jump into separate parts of the city. The trio are alone in a field. Yousuke yells. The three discuss and throw rocks off in the distance. They are joined by the brothers. They get a signal from Oboro. A hysterical newscaster reports the attack of the evil clones upon the city but of course they think they are the real ones. Oboro growls in disappointment. The five race toward the city through the crowds of screaming people. Yousuke asks one injured woman who did this. She answers the Hurricanger. They hear bells and runs toward the sound. They then hear their own voices. The evil Hurricanger face them. The evil Goraijer and Shurikenger come along. The good ones transform. Shurikenger appears in his helicopter to Oboro's relief. Oboro calls the shots from her sheltered space as Gozen enters the base. Saandaru and Madogi arrive. Saandaru uses the medal to put something over the good six. Everything becomes a wine tinge. The two teams fight. The bad ones defeat the good counterparts. The good ones re-gather and get shot down. In the base, Oboro gathers data and it's not good. Gozen disappears. The bad ones form the Victory Gadget. They then come after them. The sky becomes normal and the good ones are able to stop the bad oens. Gozen has arrived and the gang gather around her. They thank her. The bad ones come back. The teams fight again. Now the good ones destroy the bad ones. And the feathers float away. Oboro relaxes. Wendinu rejoices in Saandaru's defeat but it ain't over yet. Madogi makes the feathers wrap collars around our good guys. They use them to turn them against Gozen against their will. Oboro wakes up from the couch to see this. She fights them off with her blade. Ikkou kicks her down. They all gang up on her and her medal brakes them off. She snaps the Goraijer out of their armor but they wriggle in pain. The Hurricanger fight her, she jumps off from Red's shoulder to higher ground. The trio shoot her down. She lands on her feet and they get closer to her. She snaps them out of their armor. She goes to their aid.Yousuke then strangles her. She breaks from the hold and is shocked. Madogi gathers the six back towards her. Shurikenger attacks her with fire. Oboro backs up in disbelief in the base. Saandaru mocks Gozen, she thinks about her childhood. Yousuke strangles her again. He apologizes. She closes her eyes and creates a ball force-field that backs them up. They all fall on boxes and cans around. She goes to the aid but Yousuke stops her. They tell her it is okay because they protect her. She bursts into tears and thinks back to her experiences with them. Madogi is sent to fight Gozen but her powers don't work. She goes against their protests and fights Madogi with her blade. A cloth piece of Gozen's outfit flies in the sky. It falls to the ground in the heroes' dismay. Gozen is standing with her sword in hand in a warrior's pause but she falls down. It seems a slash was stricken on Madogi and a blue electricity energy flows through her collar. Her bell falls down to the ground. The heroes' collar fall off as well and disappear as soon as they hit the ground in a red light. They stand up. They ask Gozen if she is okay, shes ays yes. They transform and fight Madogi. Shurikenger goes to fire mode. Shurikenger calls upon his Ninja Misen. The five call upon the Victory Gadget and destroy Madogi. Gozen nods. The ground shakes, Saandaru comes in and swallows her and strangles her. The six come to her but he blasts them down. He uses his medal to take her medal out. Oboro drops to her knees in sight of this. He drops Gozen down and her hair comes undone. She falls in slow motion. The six run to her. Saandaru stands in their way with the two medals. He then teleports away. Shurikenger drops to his knees. The others run to her aid. The others mourn with bruises all over their face. Shurikenger falls on the floor hands first and begins to sob. She disappears in light. The heroes astonished. Shurikenger pounds the ground. Kouta sits with his head on his knees, Nanami cries to the ground on her knees, Yousuke bent on his hands on the floor. Isshu standing around looking at everyone like a child in need to know what to do. Yousuke screams. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *TV Announcer: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 50, , the final episode of the series. Starting the next week, Ryuki was be replaced by . *'Viewership': 6.1% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 12 features episodes 47-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes